Timeline
The timeline unravels all the events that happened during The Promised Neverland story. +1,000 years ago *Humans and Demons live together in the same world and are constantly at war. *A human makes a proposal for the two sides to stop hunting on each other. Thus, the two sides created this agreement and the world was divided in two. *The demons were given or stole humans, who they kept alive inside numerous Premium and Factory Farms for future human trafficking and meat farming. *A lot of historical books about the World, Demons, their biology and more are written. Year 2014 Unknown Months *Izabella and Leslie are born on one of the Premium Farms. Year 2015 Unknown Date *The oldest books inside the library of the Grace Field House are published. Year 2019 Unknown Month *Krone is born on one of the Premium Farms. Year 2034 January *January 15 **Ray is born and taken from his mother, Izabella. March * Birth of Norman. August *August 22 **Emma is born. Unknown Month *Ray is sent to the Grace Field House. Year 2035 January *Ray becomes one year old and remembers what happened before arriving at the house. Unknown Months *Emma and Norman are sent to Grace Field House. *Birth of Don and Gilda. Year 2039 January *January 1 **The first known things of the story take place. *January 15 **Ray asks Izabella about the truth of the orphanage, confirming his suspicions, he then becomes her spy. *Ray starts planning a way to escape with Emma and Norman. Year 2045 October *October 12 **Ray places Little Bernie in a visible spot for Emma to see and go after Conny, to discover the truth of the orphanage. **Conny was dead and sent. **Emma and Norman discover the truth about the farms while sending Conny. *October 13 **Emma and Norman begin to plan their escape from the orphanage with all the children, deciding that they will escape during the day and through the forest. *October 14 **Izabella begins to investigate to find out who are the two children who discovered the secret. Through Ray, Mama discovers that they are Emma and Norman. *October 15 **Emma and Norman get the "ropes" to climb the wall. **Ray "discovers the truth" and joins the two to the escape. *October 17 **Sister Krone and Carol arrive at Plant 3 **Through Carol, Emma discovers that the transmitters are applied to the ears of all children. **During a report, Mama is informed by Grandmother that she will be responsible for loading the Tea Party of the demons. *October 18-27 **Krone begins her own research to find the children who know the secret. **The three elders train the other kids to escape through a game of team pick-up. **Krone takes part in a catch-up game with the children but ends up losing, being surprised by their performance. *October 29 **Emma and Norman tell Don and Gilda that their brothers and sisters were sold in human trafficking, earning them as allies. **Norman discovers that Ray is the spy of Mama, where it explains to him the history behind this. *October 31 **Ray tells Emma that he serves as a spy for Izabella. **The three discover about a writer named William Minerva, through Phil, who told the trio about the books William Minerva wrote. **Emma and Ray discover hidden messages in William Minerva's books: Minerva's Morse Code, that warned about the reality of the orphanage, being a Plantation Farm. **Don and Gilda find Izabella's Secret Room after Don steals her key. **After Don's suspicions, the trio tells the truth to him and Gilda. Krone silently observes the whole situation. **After knowing the truth, Don and Gilda agree to help the trio again. **Izabella is notified that the next shipment will only take place in January 2046, when Ray makes 12 years, being sent. November *November 1 **Norman asks for herbicide and powdered soap for Don and Gilda, with the aim of making a poison to kill Izabella. **Krone offers to cooperate with the five, counting on her goal to usurp Izabella and become the Mama of Grace Field House. They accept. **Emma and Norman meet with Sister Krone for information. *November 2 **Ray's request arrives - an instant camera. **Krone discovers a weakness of Izabella through Ray. **Krone receives a supposed letter that says that she would be the mother of Plant 4, she should only go to the gate to go there with Grandmother. **Krone leaves a pen for the children. **Krone is killed by a "demon". **Ray terminates the device to render the transmitters unusable. **Izabella dispenses Ray's services and decides to prevent the escape at once, breaking Emma's leg to prevent her from running away and decrees that Norman will be sent the next day. **To save Norman from his inevitable death, Emma and Ray plan that he escape alone the next day. **Ray tells Emma and Norman how he discovered the truth of the house. **Izabella announces that Norman will be adopted for everyone. **Norman finds the pen left by Krone. *November 3 **After performing his daily tasks, Norman performs the investigation. He discovers a cliff behind the wall and the only way to escape is through a bridge. **Norman returns to the house and tells what he discovered to Emma and Ray, returning the device and saying goodbye to them. **Emma tries to disable Norman's transmitter, but he does not allow it. **Izabella and Norman go to the Gate, where Norman possibly was shipped-out. *November 4 **Ray and Emma reportedly give up on their escape but continue to secretly plan it. Around November-December *Ray plans to set fire to the Grace Field House. *Emma tells Phil the truth about the house, though he already had suspicions. *Emma, Don and Gilda decide to flee only with children over the age of 4, planning to return in 2 years to look for those who stayed and the children of the other plants. *Don and Gilda continued to train the children and collected all the things they needed, such as food, tools, medicines, etc. While Izabella's attention was focused on Emma. Year 2046 January *January 14 **Ray and Emma meet in the Dining Room, revealing each other that they have not given up on the escape plan. So, both decide to work together and discuss the last details. **Ray pours gas into the dining room and onto himself, shocking Emma. *January 15 **Ray turns 12 years old. **At 00:00 sharp, Ray lights the Dining Room on fire. **Ray and Emma cut their left ears off to fool Izabella. **Emma, Ray, Don and Gilda and the children prepare to escape. **Izabella alerts the Headquarters that there is an escape and the demons start moving to catch the children. **The children are able to cross the chasm of the farm with ropes and escape successfully. *January 15-22 **The children escape into the Demon Forest and get later attack by Demons. **Ray tries to save the other children by leading the Demons to another direction. **Emma and the others are saved by Mujika while Ray gets saved by Sonju. **Mujika and Sonju appear to be friendly demons who refuse to eat humans because their belief refuses them to do so. **The two demons teach the kids all kinds of survival tactics and how to hunt. **The kids are later escorted to an underground passage and given directions on how to arrive at point B06-32. **After their escape, Sonju engages in battle with another demon and wins. *January 22 **The children continue their 1-day journey to B06-32 through an underground passage in the Demon Forest. **After walking for a long while they finally reach their destination point and discover that the Promised Pen functions as a key to Shelter B06-32: an underground shelter. **In the underground shelter, the kids meet John, a fellow escapee who escaped from his own orphanage who threatens to kill Emma if the kids do not hand over the pen and leave the shelter. **Emma overpowers the man, who collapses after having a sudden mental break-down. *January 22-23 **John is tied up and locked in the monitor room by the Children. *January 23 ** John escaped from the monitor room by cutting himself loose with a hidden knife and heads towards the children. ** Ray starts reading multiple books in the archives and finds a letter signed by William Minerva in one of the books. ** Ray discovers an old inactive self-destruct system which Ray decides to repair. ** Emma and Ray want to go to A08-32 in search of William Minerva and decide to ask John to help them go outside. ** John rejects the children's call for help in their search of Minerva, which made Emma decide to use the repaired self-destruct system to blackmail John into accepting the call for help. ** John has no other choice than to accept the children's offer, which he does. * January 23-26 ** The children start reading books in the commission room and start planning and preparing for their journey to A08-32. * January 26 ** Emma, Ray, and John will tomorrow depart for point A08-32. ** John calls Emma and Ray to the living room where he unlocks a hidden room as a final preparation for the children, this room is stocked with all sorts of weapons and other equipment. * January 27 ** This day is the planned departure day to point A08-32. Category:Timeline